


Ron/Teaspoon

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Mctabby has a Ron/Teaspoon icon, which I just couldn't properly visualize. Now I have. *nods*





	Ron/Teaspoon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was among the stranger things they had done. But, well, it was the end of summer and they were bored, cooped up in Ron's room as rain pelted the windows. The Ghoul in the attic smashed what sounded like a whole set of dishes above them.

Ron turned his back to Harry, then spun around. "Look! No hands." The spoon dangled off the end of his nose, as if stuck there.

Harry laughed. "How did you do that?"

"Wait, I've got another trick -" Harry blinked as Ron pulled open his trousers and stroked his cock till it was very hard. Harry really hoped Ron's mum didn't show up just now, because this would be difficult to explain, now wouldn't it? "Okay."

Ron pulled the spoon off his nose, licked it, and then stuck it to the end of his cock. It dangled there a moment as Ron waved his cock - carefully. "See?" 

Then he waved it a little too much, and the spoon clattered to the floor. Ron scrambled after it, pants still open. 

"So. This is what you do in your spare time?"

"Yeah," Ron beamed. "Pretty much. You wanna try?"

"No!"

"C'mon, it's fun."

Harry gave Ron a level stare. "The stroking part, or the licking part?"

Ron shrugged. "Both. Not much else to do around here."


End file.
